Interesting Misunderstandings
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Lettuce's story! What if Iris evasdropped onto a phone conversation between Barry and one "Pretty Boy"? What if she jumped to conclusions and assumed it was Eddie? Barry/Reid! Drabble! This is and AU to our story Dr. Spencer Reid and Barry Allen.


**Hey guys! Lettuce here! So I was thinking about our crossover AU and realized that both Eddie and Reid are nicknamed Pretty Boy. That's where this came from. If you haven't read our main CM/Flash crossover please check that out! This was just a plot bunny that wouldn't go away. Special thanks to Apple for helping!**

 **Anyways, On with the story!**

"Hey Pretty Boy. Whatcha up to?"

Iris stopped walking to the kitchen outside Barry's door. Did he just say Pretty Boy?

"Yeah, I just got home like an hour ago." Barry's voice was muffled through the door.

 _"He must be on the phone."_ she thought. Her curiosity got the better of her so she moved closer to the door to be able to listen better.

"Oh. Sounds like a tough case. What happened?" Barry said.

Wait. What? Case? Pretty Boy? That sounded like... Her eyes widened. She tuned in again.

"I know he gives you a tough time but it's only because he doesn't want to lose you. Don't think about it too much."

 _"What? Why is Barry talking to Eddie?"_ Iris wondered

"Love you too. Don't forget, this weekend it's just me and you. Bye Pretty Boy." Barry teased as he hung up the phone.

Iris turned around and ran back to her room. She shut the door quickly and quietly. As she listened to Barry going down the stairs, she sat on her bed in shock. She put two and two together. Eddie was cheating on her?! And with Barry!

 _"But, Eddie's not gay. Or is he?"_ she thought.

Finally, she came to a conclusion. There was just too much evidence. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. She had to do something. That night, she formed a plan.

The next day, Iris stormed into the CCPD office. She marched straight up to Eddie.

"Hey babe. What's up? I'm just about to go on my lunch break. Want to grab something?"

"Actually I was thinking we should drop by Star Labs. Barry's there for his day off." She gritted her teeth.

Eddie looked surprised. He said, "O-oh. Ok. I guess we could do that."

They left the building and got into Eddie's car. On the way, Eddie was nervous. What was Iris upset about? Finally, they reached Star Labs.

Barry was excited. That weekend, he was going to go to Quantico and be with his amazing boyfriend.

"Barry, are you okay? You've been spacing out all day. " Caitlin said worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah,yeah. I'm fine. Just... thinking about the weekend." He replied.

"What are you doing for the weekend?" Cisco asked.

"Uh-Um…"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Iris and Eddie burst in.

"Barry. I need to speak with you along with Eddie." She said angrily.

"Ye-yeah Iris? What's up?" Barry asked, confused.

"I heard your conversation last night through the door. How could you guys do this?" She said sadly.

The two men looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie replied.

"You're cheating on me with Barry!" She said hysterically.

Cisco and Caitlin gasped. They looked at the two in question. Eddie's eyes widened considerably.

Barry shook his head frantically and said, "What makes you think that? Eddie's straight!"

"I heard you. You called him 'Pretty Boy' as in Detective Pretty Boy! And you were talking about a case. And how my dad was being too hard on him for a reason," She argued, "I'm not stupid. I'm a journalist, how did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Barry suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"Oh. Iris, I wasn't talking to Eddie. I was talking to… someone else." he said.

She froze and looked at him.

"Then who were you talking to?" She demanded.

"M-My boyfriend." He admitted. He refused to meet her eyes.

Iris felt conflicted. She looked at Barry, then Eddie, then back at Barry.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

Barry pulled out his phone and looked through his camera roll. He showed her a selfie of Barry and another man.

They were sitting in what looked like an apartment. Barry had his arm around the man and was kissing his cheek while smirking. The other man was wearing a collared shirt with a tie, jeans, and converse. He had brown eyes and light brown, short-ish hair. He was blushing madly but smiling.

Iris got a look of realization. She started blushing.

"I- Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have asked and not stormed in and-" she babbled.

"Iris! It's okay. You were bound to find out eventually." Barry soothed.

Everyone in the room took a moment to process what just happened. Suddenly, Iris squealed.

"Who is he? What's his name? Where does he live? How did you two meet? What were you guys talking about?" she said excitedly.

"Woah! Iris! Just calm down. His name is Spencer. He lives in Quantico, Virginia. Um.. we met in college." Barry replied.

Iris squealed again and started jumping up and down. After an awkward silence, Eddie spoke up.

"What I'm confused on is what you were talking about with him." Eddie added.

Barry sighed and said,"He works with the BAU. AKA the FBI. He said his boss was hard on him during the case they're working on. I told him it was just because he cares about him."

"And Pretty Boy? Seriously?."

Barry blushed and replied, "One of his co-workers calls him that and he used to complain to me about it all the time. After a while, I started using it."

The others nodded in understanding. Then, Caitlin then started to quickly shuffle through her reports. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"This is great for my research! If I may, I would like to ask you about how your speed affects your relationship. When you're together, have you found a way to control your se-"

"Caitlin! Not the time, nor the place!" Barry exclaimed turning as red as a tomato.

 **And there you have it! A nice, short Drabble. I love constructive criticism. Please review, it would mean a lot. Well, see you later!**

 **Your (hopefully) friend,**

 **Lettuce**


End file.
